Un asumido secuestrador
by YumiSebby
Summary: Sasuke va a recoger a su hijo al colegio. La profesora cree que él quiere secuestrar a Saburo. O aquel escrito donde se ve de forma exagerada que la heteronormatividad es una real mierda.


Recoger a Saburo de clases es algo que _normalmente_ suele hacer Naruto. No porque a él le moleste, simplemente es una cuestión de horarios. Naruto es quien sale antes de trabajar y, por eso mismo, quien recoge a su hijo de la escuela. Sin embargo, la reunión de Sasuke ha terminado antes, así que acordaron que ambos recogerían a Saburo juntos, y ya que era viernes por la tarde, quizás podrían comer fuera y pasar una tarde en el parque.

Así que él camina hacia la entrada de la escuela, donde la multitud de padres es visible desde la lejanía. Estudiantes y profesores están salen de todas las clases, esperando en la entrada a que la persona encargada de la salida, lleve el estudiante hasta el padre. Es algo que él no había visto nunca, pero resulta algo agobiante, y mayormente, él supone, si se trata de un viernes donde todo el mundo desea volver a casa para abrazar la rutina del fin de semana.

"Estoy aquí para recoger a Saburo." Informa, a la maestra que ahora se ha acercado a él.

Ella le da una mirada insegura a Sasuke, su postura defensiva ahora, sin saber qué hacer. "Perdona, ¿quién eres tú?" Pregunta, sin demasiado cuidado.

"Soy su padre." Es todo lo que él dice.

La mujer frunce el ceño, como si aquel comentario la hubiese ofendido. "¿Su padre? ¿De Saburo Uzumaki?"

Él está a punto de corregir: Uzumaki Uchiha, pero la mujer no le deja, simplemente sigue hablando.

"Sí, lo soy. Ahora, si está listo, ¿podemos irnos?" Suspira, frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer gira sobre sí misma, su mirada puesta en el pasillo donde dice, con cuidado, a los niños que vuelvan dentro a sentarse que ella volverá en unos segundos. Cuando se da la vuelta, sus ojos están entrecerrados y su mirada dicta desconfianza por todas partes. Algo se aprieta en el pecho de Sasuke, y se pregunta porqué él no puede, simplemente, recoger a su hijo, esperar a Naruto e ir al parque.

"No tengo ni idea de quien eres, pero he conocido al padre de Saburo antes, en varias ocaciones, y estoy segura de que no eres tú. Ahora, te pido que te marches, o llamaré a a policía. Estás asustando a los niños."

Quiere argumentar sus palabras, pero se muerde la lengua, un comentario soez bailando en su boca, amargo. ¿Saburo no puede tener dos padres? ¿Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de leer los papeles para comprobar los apellidos? ¿Ella simplemente había supuesto que el "Uchiha" era una mujer porque 'era lo normal'? Porque no, ella ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre a Sasuke, ella había _asumido_.

"¿Yo les estoy asustado? Sólo estoy tratando de recoger a mí hijo. Quizás, si él me viera, te darías cuenta de que me conoce y podríamos solucionar este mal entendido." Su voz es calmada, pero sus manos están temblando. La gente ha empezado a cerrarse a su alrededor, miradas curiosas en su dirección.

"No voy a tomar ese riesgo, no pienso acercarlo a ti." Ese comentario dolió más de lo que Sasuke pudo haber predicho."Si no te vas ahora, prometo que llamaré a la policía."

Sasuke mira a través de ella, algunos niños asomados al pasillo, llamados por la curiosidad. Mientras tanto, la maestra saca el teléfono del bolsillo izquierdo de su bata blanca, manchada con pintura acrílica.

Él es el padre de Saburo. Él es su padre. Quizás no biológico, pero lo es. Él está casado con Naruto, y los papeles de adopción están firmados. E incluso antes de estampar su firma en ese papel, ya era su padre.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el móvil a su oído, por suerte, Naruto asomó por la entrada del colegio. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron, soltando un suspiro de puro alivio.

"¡Naruto!" Saludó cuando se acercó, sin quitar su mirada de Sasuke. "Este hombre de aquí ha llegado hace un rato asegurando que es el padre de Saburo. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía... ¿Aún puedo hacerlo si tú quieres?"

Naruto, quien no ha tenido ni siquiera tiempo de saludar a Sasuke, frunce el ceño, su rostro bañado en una confusión momentánea. "¿La policía...?"

Ella asiente, como si esa hubiese sido una señal para que ella finalmente marcara el número.

"¡Espera! ¡No!" Grita, agitando sus manos. "Esto es un terrible mal entendido."

La profesora mira en su dirección, levantando una ceja y frunciendo el labio, esperando su respuesta.

Naruto suspira con dramatismo, un suspiro profundo y exagerado. "Sasuke sí es su padre."

Hay un silencio pesado que dura más de lo que debería.

"¿Entonces, quién eres tú?" Ella pregunta, como si aquello no tuviese ningún sentido. Sasuke quiere gritar de pura frustración. La _heteronormatividad es una mierda._ Hace ignorante a la gente, estúpida, incluso. Naruto debe estar pensando lo mismo, pues rueda los ojos y le tiende la mano a ella, claramente enseñando el aniño.

"¿Su padre, también?" Y como ella parece algo densa respecto a esa información, él continúa. "¿Nosotros estamos casados?" Su tono suave, su mano sobre la de Sasuke, queriendo suavizar esta horrible situación.

La sensación de felicidad arropándose en el estómago del mayor.

Ahora sí, la mujer con sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos abiertos completamente, mira sus manos unidas, sus anillos juntos. "¡Lo siento mucho, muchísimo!" Se disculpa, después de un momento de tensión. "Debería haber sabido... Dios, lo siento. De verdad."

Por supuesto, no hay miradas de odio, comentarios negativos, ni nada de eso. Pero el simple hecho de que ella hubiese pensado que Saburo no pudiese tener dos padres demostraba la educación de no-mente-tan-abierta. No siempre había que tener una madre y un padre. La definición de familia había cambiado muchísimo, gracias por ello, y eso debería ser algo que debían enseñar y aplicar.

Ella sigue disculpándose con Naruto mientras Sasuke hace gestos a su hijo con la mano, quien viene gritando, corriendo y una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Papá! ¡Papi!" Él salta feliz a su lado, alzando sus brazos para que Sasuke lo cargue en brazos, cosa que hace después de darle la mochila a Naruto para que la cargue sobre el hombro izquierdo.

"Pequeño caballero, ¿cómo ha ido las clases?" Pregunta, saludando a su hijo con un roce de nariz, ese gesto que tanto le gustaba al pequeño.

"¡Muy, muy divertido! Hemos aprendido un nuevo juego en el patio, y hemos estado observando ranas." Comentó, gesticulando con las manos, costumbre que había aprendido del rubio.

Se alejaron de la escuela, perdidos en una conversación de familia sobre como hoy comerían fuera y pasarían la tarde en el parque, alimentando a los patos y jugando en los columpios.

Y ahí fue cuando ella se dio cuenta, observando de lejos a _esa familia,_ sus mejillas aún sonrojadas por la situación, avergonzada por asumir lo peor de un padre que sólo venía, tal y como había repetido en diversas ocasiones, a recoger a su hijo.

 _'La heteronormatividad es una perra total.'_

* * *

Por supuesto, esto es una situación totalmente **exagerada** , pero quiero demostrar que algo de menor tamaño se puede vivir en cualquier momento, porque por mucho que hemos avanzado, necesitamos seguir. Porque aún hay gente que cuando un niño tiene dos padres, dos madres, madre soltera, padre soltera, o entramos en cuestiones de género , se ve extraño. Raro. Como si, incluso, estuviese mal.

 _Debemos cambiar eso._

 _Debemos seguir avanzando._

 _Debemos seguir demostrando que todo está bien._

 _Que hay distintos tipos de familia._

 _Y mientras sea una familia sana, no sea un entorno tóxico y sean felices, está todo bien. Todo bien y válido._

 _Basta de ignorancia._

 _Basta de heteronormatividad, de prejuicios, de tonterías y de todo lo que nos hace retroceder en el tiempo, por favor._

 _Gracias._


End file.
